The Dynamic Duo
by d-wanderer
Summary: its about two twins who help aang and katara get ready for a element- bending contest.


The Dynamic Duo   
D-wanderer: lets get on with this story…as Aang, Katara, and Sokka were on their way to the north pole they stopped at this island called merchant isle, but they didn't know that. As they were exploring the island they came across these two girls. Aang, katara, and sokka followed them to their village, as they came to the entrance they saw a beautiful city full of shops and big houses.   
Aang: Wow! Look at this place.   
Katara: I know.   
Sokka: don't just stand here. Lets go.   
D-wanderer: as they walk into the entrance they see the girls that they saw in the forest. They follow them into their shop, as they enter the shop they see all kinds of animal skins and all kinds of weapons.   
Sokka: cool! Nice weapons.   
Blaze: thanks my mom made them.   
Aang: what's up with the furs?   
Lula: my dad skins them, it's really gross but we get used to it.   
Katara: so, who are you?   
Blaze: I am Blaze, my twin Lula, my mom Macy, and my dad Lupe.   
Aang: nice to meet you, my name is Aang; these are my friends Katara, and Sokka.   
D-wanderer: as they say their hellos Aang noticed a flyer for an element-bending contest.   
Aang: hey, where is this contest held?   
Lula: it's held at the town square, Blaze and I will be entering in that contest.   
Blaze: and if you don't know where Town Square is we'll show you.   
Aang: hey can you show us around? 

Blaze & Lula: sure we'll be happy to.

Aang: Hey Katara do you want to go shopping?

Katara: what the heck. It is called merchant isle. Sokka you want to come?

Sokka: no thanks. I'll just say here and watch Macy make weapons.   
Aang: ok, suite yourself.   
D-wanderer: as the four of them go shopping they see lots of food, different items and different shops. They stopped at the teashop for a snack and to talk about this element-bending contest. Blaze: this is one of the best teashops. 

Katara: thanks for bringing us here. It's beautiful.

Lula: no problem.

Aang: now, about the contest, are you too entering?

Blaze & Lula: yeah we're entering.

Katara: where do we sign up?

Lula: when you get there you sign up.

Aang: what elements can you two bend?

Lula: and I can bend water.

Katara: cool, I am a water bender too. Can you teach me some water moves?

Lula: sure I can, I have some water scrolls we can look at.

Blaze: and I can bend fire.

Aang: hey Blaze, can you teach me to bend fire?

Blaze: sure why not.

Lula: what element(s) can you bend Aang?

Aang: all four.

Blaze & Lula: you're the avatar!

Lula: you two are aloud to stay at our house until the contest.

Katara: thanks we'll be happy to stay.

Blaze & Lula: it will be our pleasure.

D-wanderer: after they went to the teashop, they shopped around, explored the city, and went back to the twin's house.

Sokka: what took you so long? I made seven weapons while you were gone.

Katara: we went to a teashop and explored the rest of the city.

Blaze: mom, can Aang, katara, and sokka stay till the contest?

Macy (mom): I am not sure about that

Lula: mom Aang is the avatar and all the inns are full.

Macy: ok, but just till the contest.

Time To Practice 

Blaze: thanks mom, come on Aang I want to start teaching you now.

Aang: ok let's go

Katara: come on Lula let's go practice water bending.

Lula: ok. Let me go grab my scrolls.

D-wanderer: as they practice, sokka is practicing with Macy.

Sokka: thanks for teaching me how to use all these weapons.

Macy: no problem sokka, I always love to help, ok now put your left arm up as you swing the sword.

D-wanderer: if you r wondering what aang and katara are doing ill tell you in a second, but anyway the contest is in tree days and aang and katara are doing great.

Blaze: aang if you want to master fire bending you must put your mind, body, and spirit, now try to burn down this model of a village in one blow.

Aang: ok (Aang tried to fire bend but nothing but a puff of smoke came out).

Blaze: (giggles) Aang try to focus on the village.

Aang: ok (blows fire on village and nearly burns it down).

Lula: ok katara, now use the water in the air and make a giant wave and take out the fire

Katara: ok (uses water bending and takes out the fire) I did it!

The Battle Begins 

D-wanderer: now it's the day of the element-bending contest and aang, katara, blaze, and Lula are at town square getting ready.

Announcer1: its time for the element bending contest and we have some great talents, now if you go to the entrance they're some schedules there in what times the contestants go on. Have fun.

Announcer2: this contest will be tag team events so choose your partner wisely.

Aang: hey katara want to be partners?

Katara: ok, hey blaze, are you partnering with your sister?

Blaze: yes we are and our team name is the dynamic duo.

Aang: cool, our name is different fantasies.

Announcer2: benders, its time for the battles. Now we will only have 8 teams and the finalists will win free weapons for their travels.

Announcer1: now our first battle will be with the dynamic duo and the earth kings.

Let the fight begin.

D-wanderer: the d duo has started the fight by combining their attack. The earth kings have a giant rock and throw it on the girls. Lula saves blaze by dissolving the rock. And blaze gets angry and blows fire with Lula slipping them.

Announcer2: the d duo won! And the next battle will be against different fantasies and fire bending.

D-wanderer: I am not telling what happens because I don't felt like writing it, but you can image aang and katara beating fire benders and different people battling and beating each other

Announcer1: D fantasies won! The next battle will be the finalists. The d. duo and d. fantasies.

D-wanderer: now you know friends are battling and you think you know who is going to win, right: Aang and katara, if you were thinking aang and katara is going to win your thinking wrong! Blaze and Lula won!  I love messing with people! And if you're a pervert I am not talking about what you think I am talking about.

Blaze: who cares if you lost you still got weapons

Katara: hey that's true!

Aang: thanks for letting us stay here we got to go bye!

Blaze & Lula: bye!

THE END

By: D-wanderer hey my aim screen name is: DarkFantasy101 and if you liked my story just tell me!

Love ya all

XoXo,

D-wanderer


End file.
